The Personality Wand
by Laylaenchantix101
Summary: A week after the family returned from London, Daphne and Red are forced to do several chores as punishment for their actions while they were away. When discovering a wand, it causes Sabrina and Puck to vanish, and the problem is soon realized: if the two girls don't retrieve the split personalities of the teenagers, the two will be stuck in their split forms...forever. *sequel*
1. Prolouge: The Wand

**IT TOOK ME I-DON'T-KNOW-HOW-LONG BUT IT'S HERE! THE SEQUEL TO "Why You Should NEVER Leave Daphne Home Alone" is here!**

***pause***

**DON'T MOCK MY TITLE! *pouting while trying to think if there's a better idea* **

**I don't own Sister's Grimm~**

* * *

"Ugh…Red, I'm _bored."_

"You've been saying that for the past half four, Daphne."

Two twelve year-old girls were sitting alone in an attack. The first speaker, a girl with brown hair held up in a braid, was lying on the wooden floors, looking like she would rather be anywhere than where she was. The second, a girl with auburn hair looked down at her, a disapprovingfrown on her face.

"We've been up here for hours," Daphne Grimm complained. "It was fun at first, but now we have to dust the whole place? C'mon, Granny didn't even force that on Dad and Uncle Jake when they were kids!"

Red merely sighed, looking at the broom and duster in her hands. "What can we do?" she asked tiredly. "They're making us pay for what we did. In the end, we kind of deserve it."

"Aw, c'mon, that was about…one week ago! We've dealt with tougher things!" Crossing her arms, Daphne pouted.

"It doesn't really help our case that Officer Joanna became good friends with Snow," Red agreed timidly, sighing. "It just always brings back memories of how they met."

Daphne stood up and stretched, looking at her wrist for a non-existent watch. "According to my stomach, it's almost lunch time. So we better hurry up and finish so we can eat!"

Red giggled as she watched her friend get fired up again at the mere thought of food. Daphne hadn't changed much over the past four years, she thought.

As they were moving a stack of boxes aside so they could get better access to the floor, something shiny caught Daphne's eye. Naturally, she dropped her side of the box, causing Red, who had been struggling to hold it even with her friend's help, to drop it as well, causing the contents of the box to spill onto the floor.

"Daphne!" Red exclaimed. "Now we have to clean this all up!"

"No," Daphne muttered, shaking her head. "I saw something…I sensed the magic. But why would a magical item be in the attic?"

Red furrowed her brow. "I thought we cleared out all the magical items from the attic a long time ago. It's either with Uncle Jake, you, or the Anderson triplets." She frowned. "Or maybe a lot of unsuspecting humans and Everafters…"

Ignoring her friend, Daphne got on her knees and started to move the junk away, trying to find the object she saw, the object she sensed.

After a few seconds of sifting through the pile, Daphne saw Red tense; she could sense the magic, too.

"What _is _that?" Red asked skeptically, getting on her knees to observe what Daphne had found.

"It looks like…a wand," Daphne said slowly, frowning. "It doesn't look like any wand I've ever seen…"

The 'wand' was a long, twisted thing, carved with amazingly detailed faces with multiple expressions, each titled with different words such as "Anger" "Sadness" or "Happiness." It had the appearance and feeling of bronze.

"It's definitely strange looking. Nothing I've ever seen…"

"Hey, what're you two doing?" a voice asked. Sabrina Grimm poked her head through the small trap door leading to the attack, smiling. "Daphne, it's time for lunch. Didn't you hear Granny calling you girls?"

Daphne didn't look up from the wand, studying it. "Funny," she muttered. "I thought they were all gone…"

Sabrina frowned and hoisted herself up into the attack. "What're you guys looking at?" she asked curiously, leaning down to get a closer look, before recoiling abruptly. "Magic?" she asked sharply. "I thought all the magical items were removed from the attic years ago." She backed away uneasily.

"I did, too," Daphne said, furrowing her brow. "So why would this thing be here?"

Still wary, Sabrina leaned forward to tap the bronze wand. "I've never seen a wand like this, though..."

It could have been her imagination, but Daphne thought that the wand seemed to _buzz _when her older sister touched it.

"Hey, Marshmallow, Ugly, Red," another voice called. Another face appeared, looking rather bored. "You guys gonna eat or what? The Old Lady made me stop eating to come and ask you guys." He waited for a responce, before furrowing his brow. "Hey, answer me."

"Puck," Daphne said suddenly. "You and Uncle Jake had cleared out all the magical items a couple years back, right?"

"Ugh, how can I forget?" Puck groaned. "I couldn't get out of bed for a week after doing all that work!"

"Answer the question, gas bag," Sabrina snapped. She hadn't taken her eyes off the wand, and she was rubbing the hand that had touched the wand, still looking slightly sick.

"Yeah, we did. Why?"

"'Cause you slacked off," she finished flatly.

"Did not! I didn't stay sick in bed all week for nothing, ugly!" Puck snapped, sounding genuinely irritated. He jumped into the attic and walked over, scowling. "Let me tell you something, Grimm. I can actually pull something off when I want to!"

"Yeah, when you're trying to make others miserable!"

"What's your point?" Puck turned his attention to the wand in Daphne's hand, not bothering to wait for a response from Sabrina. Almost immedietly, his scowl relaxed, his face taking on a confused expression. "What's this?"

"I don't know," Daphne muttered. "I just found it."

Without warning, Puck snatched it away from Daphne, saying, "Let me see!" as he was bringing it close to his eye. Almost immedietly, she felt her hair stand on end. The air seemed to fill with an electrical charge, and Daphne instinctivly pressed herself on the ground, hands covering her head, yelling, "GET DOWN!"

The attic shook, and there was a blinding white light. Daphne could faintly hear Red shriek in surprise, throwing herself next to the girl. There was a shout from Puck, an exclamation of outrage from Sabrina, before the light died, the floor stopped shaking, and their voices faded away.

When the two girls looked up, the older two were gone.

"_Lieblings?" _they heard Granny Relda call. "Are you all okay?!"

Red glanced around the room, before calling shakily, "Granny? I think we have something to tell you..."

Daphne was crawling to where the wand was lying, and picked it up gingerly. She didn't know what just happened, but she knew it was bad as she studied the wand. The pictures of the faces were gone, as were the words. All that was left was something that didn't make sense, until she turned it sideways.

_14 Days._


	2. Chapter 1: Gone

**This story will probably have more of a plot than "Why You Should NEVER Leave Daphne Home Alone", but will hopefully still have its sense of humor...if you found the first one funny, at least.**

**Welp, I do not own the Sisters Grimm! **

* * *

_**I hope they're okay...**_

That was the only thought crossing Daphne's mind as she watched her grandmother and uncle inspect the wand she and Red had found. The two girls were perched on a sofa, staring glumly at Relda and Jake.

"Do you think they're alright?" Red whispered to Daphne, fidgeting nervously and looking pale.

"I don't know," Daphne muttered back. "I hope so..."

The moment the two teenagers had vanished, Jake had run up, demanding to know what was going on. After the two girls had calmed down, they quickly explained what had happened. They had reached the living room by this point, and quickly retold the stories to Relda and Canis. They had difficulty prying the wand away from Daphne, whose hand seemed to be glued to the stupid thing. Even now, as Uncle Jake hovered over it, using multiple spells on the wand, usually resulting in nothing. She was itching to get her hands back on it again, though why, she didn't know; the wand made her sister and Puck vanish!

Shuddering, Daphne stood up and headed towards the kitchen. Food was the best distraction right now, it seemed.

As she reached the kitchen, she noticed Elvis curled up on the floor, staring up at her with wide eyes. He seemed to repeating Red's words with his eyes.

"I don't know, Elvis," she whispered. "I really wish I knew."

When Daphne walked back into the living room, they were still examining the wand.

"Maybe Snow will know," Granny Relda was suggesting. "Certainly she must have seen several different types of wands..."

"Possibly even Old Mother," Canis added, sounding a little grim.

"Not a chance," Jake muttered. "Let's talk to Snow. At least she wouldn't threaten to eat me..."

"We can take the wand to Snow, then," Relda said, clapping her hands.

"If we can actually touch it," her son grumbled. "It burns! The longer I hold it, the hotter it gets!"

Daphne walked over, tilting her head. "Does it?" she asked. "It didn't feel hot when I grabbed it." To prove her point, she wrapped her fingers around the bronze wand and picked it up.

"Daphne, what are you doing?!" Jake cried, reaching for it. As soon as his fingers brushed it, he yelped and yanked his hand back, holding it.

The wand was as cold as it was when she first touched it.

"It's not burning me," Daphne whispered to herself. "I touched it first. Did I...did I do that to Puck and 'Brina? Did I make them vanish?" Her hands were starting to shake.

"Don't think that, _liebling," _Relda cried, wrapping her arms around her granddaughter. "We'll call your parents down here, tell them what happened. They can help with the search, alright?"

Daphne didn't respond. She stared instead at the wand, reading the message now inscribed on it: _14 days._

Two weeks.

* * *

Snow arrived soon, and hours later, Henry and Veronica arrived with little Basil. The adults retreated into the kitchen to speak, while Daphne and Red were watching over the small boy, who was currently making _vroom vroom _sounds as he played with some toy cars.

"They won't let us help," Red told her friend after several minutes of _vroom_'s. "They'll think it's too dangerous, not to mention we're still in trouble for not telling them that Snow couldn't babysit us. They won't even let us out of their sight to go to the bathroom."

"The wand, though. The decorations on it," Daphne insisted.

"What about them?" her friend asked.

"I don't know," she admitted. "But they're important, I just know it! They have meaning, just as much as the new message does! We only have two weeks to find them, or else...or else..." Her shoulders sagged. "I don't know what'll happen, but it has to be me, Red. You heard Uncle Jake; it burns whoever touches it, except me. I was the first one to touch it, I'm the one responsible."

"It's not your fault," Red told her firmly. "It's that wand. Obviously some kind of joke wand, meant to mess with people's heads, cause them trouble. They're probably fine."

Daphne's gaze strayed over to the hallway. "I should listen in."

"Daphne!"

"What? They're not going to tell us anything!" she shot back. "Besides, I have to make sure they're okay! I don't want them getting hurt!"

"This isn't the war, Daph," Red insisted. "I'm sure they're fine, wherever they are."

Daphne turned to Red, mouth set in a firm line. "She always protected me. If I can't help when she needs it, then what kinda sister am I?" Without another word, she spun around on her heel and stalked towards the kitchen quietly, not daring to make a sound. Red stood for a moment, glanced at Basil, before following just as quietly.

"...seen this type before," Snow's voice was saying. "It's a brand of wands that witches or fairies with grudges use; they're specially made for special kinds of curses and tricks. It's hard to pinpoint who exactly made this, the makers have always been the shady type and have escaped several times, but that's hardly the point...we should be able to find where they are if we discover what special kind of curse its meant to cast."

"How will that help find my daughter?" Henry asked sharply.

"Magic isn't meant to be irreversable," Jake chimed in. "They all have to have a way to be undone. The wand is bound to at least give us a clue to where they are."

"How can it do that if we can't even touch it?" Veronica asked, sounding irritable and hysterical at once.

"We all just need to remain calm," Relda put in, her voice soothing. "Please, you two just arrived. Why don't you sit down and have a drink? I'm sure this can be resolved soon."

"What will a drink do to help?" Henry snapped, the anger in his voice surprising the two girls.

"Be careful, Henry," Canis said warningly. "Relda is correct; we need to remain calm, and losing our tempers will not help the children. They have been in difficult situations before. Wherever they are, I am sure they will be able to handle themselves until we find them."

There was no reply from Henry or Veronica. After a few moments, Snow cleared her throat. "I should call Joanna. We made lunch plans for later, but I suppose now isn't the best time after all this..."

"I have some buisness in town also," Jake muttered. "Maybe some of the remaining Everafters will be willing to help."

"Henry, Veronica, I'll show you your rooms. I'll check in on the girls," Relda added.

Quickly, the two girls practically leaped all the way back to the little room where they had left Basil. The little boy was still playing with his toy cars and barely looked up when the two girls entered the room. A few moments later, Relda appeared, looking worried, but a smile on her lips as she looked at Basil.

"Thank you for watching him, girls," she told them. "I know you're worried about Sabrina and Puck, but I'm afraid that this is something the adults should handle. It will probably be—"

"Very dangerous for little girls like us," Daphne finished, somewhat sarcastically. "I know. But Granny, I swear we can—"

"No," Relda told them sharply. "It's far too dangerous for you two, and I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"Granny," Red started, but was silenced by Relda's glare.

"Lunch will be ready in an hour. Feel free to play, but please, do not touch that wand." Without another word, Relda took Basil's hand and guided him out the room and towards his parent's room. Once Daphne was sure her grandmother was gone, she bolted out of the room and headed in the direction of the kitchen.

"Daphne!" Red hissed, hurrying after her. "Granny just told you—"

"I know what she said, Red," Daphne inturrupted, her eyes set on the bronze wand. "But you heard them. They can't touch it—no one can, except me. It doesn't hurt when I touch it. I'm supposed to help them, I'm supposed to find them."

"By yourself?" Red cried, glancing at the hallway. No one had come back...yet. "You can't be serious!" Despite herself, she felt a little hurt.

"Of course not by myself," Daphne told her friend. "You're going to come with me!"

Before Red could reply, Daphne reached over and snatched the wand, cringing a little and waiting for the burning her uncle had described earlier. Instead, it was pleasantly cool. The words still bore the same message. Hadn't the others noticed it?

"Tell me where they are," she said firmly. She was surprised at the sound of her voice. It sounded deeper and held a kind of echo behind it. "Where are they?"

Though the deadline did not disappear, the wand seemed to shift beneath it, forming new words: _Apple Valley, Kansas. _Beneath that, it read _Kindness._

"Daphne?" Henry called. "Where are you?"

_"Liebling?"_

"Hey, you don't think...?"

They could hear footsteps approaching the kitchen, and quickly.

"What are we going to do?" Red whispered. "We're going to be in so much trouble!"

Daphne didn't even cringe. In that same voice, she said, "Take us to kindness," just as Relda appeared.

"Girls, _no!" _she shouted, but her voice seemed to vanish almost instantly. There was a tugging sensation, and the world around them spun, colors blurring. Their feet rose off the ground, and Red's hand shot out to grab Daphne's arm. They were spinning, faster and faster until they saw nothing. In the Grimm's kitchen, when the magical wind disappeared, the girls were gone.


	3. Day 1, Kindness: Apple Valley, Kansas

**Alright, folks! Let's get this show on the rode! *insert disclaimer of everything here***

* * *

"I think I'm gonna be sick..."

Daphne rose to her feet, trying to shake off her dizziness. Nearby, Red was pushing herself up into a sitting postion, taking in her surroundings with a questioning gaze.

"Where are we?" she asked, shaking her head in an attempt to make the world stop spinning.

Daphne shrugged and looked at the twisted wand, reading the inscription. "If this thing's right...Apple Valley, Kansas. Kindness."

"Kindness? What are you talking about?"

"That's what it says. Weird, but at least we know where we are."

"Kansas? We were in New York, last I checked!" Red buried her face in her hands. "When we see them again, we're so dead. We used magic to travel almost the entire country! What is wrong with us?"

"We're going to find Sabrina and Puck, Red! There's no other way to find them except with this!" Daphne shook the wand for emphasis. "No one else can touch it except for me, right? So it has to be us!"

"Alright, Daph! You can stop with the inspirational speeches! Let's just ask around and see if we can find Sabrina and Puck, alright?"

Daphne crossed her arms and pouted. "I like my inspirational speeches..."

Red gave an impatient sigh. "Let's just ask around and see if we can find Sabrina and Puck, alright? They can't be too far off, right?"

"Hey, you two! What do you think you're doing?"

The two girls turned around to see an older woman marching over to them. She appeared to be in her mid-twenties, with a short bob-styled brown hair held back with a red bandana. There was a camera hanging on her neck, and she held a cell phone in her hand. She looked at the two girls with a very disgruntled look as she lifted the phone to her mouth and mumbled, "False alarm, Kev."

"Told you!" the person on the other line exclaimed. "If there was one coming, we would've sent out a tornado warning!"

"Shut up, Kev! I know the signs of a storm coming when I see one!"

"Just 'cause you witnessed one when _you _were a kid—" Before Kev could finish, the woman angrily jabbed a button on her screen, ending the call. She pocketed the phone and studied the two little girls.

"Who are you?" Daphne asked, hiding the wand behind her back.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "You must be new here. Where're you parents?"

"Why should we tell you?" Daphne asked stubbornly.

She held her hands up in surrender. "Call me Garcia; I don't like using my first name that much. You two?"

"D-Delilah. This is Liz," Daphne said quickly, jerking her head towards Red. "We...uh, got seperated from our older sister and her boyfriend. We went looking for them."

Garcia let out a whistle. "In this field? What, did you come from some neighboring town?"

"...yes?"

"You walked?" Garcia raised an eyebrow. "The next town is about forty miles from here."

"They should be in Apple Valley," Daphne told her, crossing her arms. She wished she had her coat, with all its magical items; but there had been no time to grab it, and she only had a few trinkets shoved in the pockets of her jeans, some in Red's, and the wand, of course. They had no magical means to protect themselves.

Garcia tilted her head. "Well, you certainly landed a little too far," she said with a laugh. "It's about two miles from this field; I'll give you a ride and see if we can find your sister and her boyfriend, alright?"

Red frowned. "We were told not to trust strangers."

Garcia rolled her eyes. "If I wanted to kidnap you, I wouldn't have tons of junk crammed in that van." She gestured towards a red van, which appeared to be clean enough. "Anyone within a three hundred miles would be able to hear that thing."

Daphne gripped the wand tighter, shifting so she made sure that the woman wouldn't see it. "Well, I guess we'll have to take you up on your offer," she said, nodding.

"Alright." Garcia took out her phone and pressed a button. "Kev," she said, "We're going to have a few guests over for dinner. Go ahead and get to my house, okay?

"Six?!" Daphne exclaimed. "I thought it was only twelve in the afternoon!"

Garcia snorted. "You're short a few hours, Delilah." She started walking towards her van. Daphne moved to follow her, but was stopped when Red grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"Why did you lie?" Red hissed.

"Are you kidding me? Even if she means well, we can't give our names to random strangers! Besides, it's not technically a lie; my middle name's Delilah, and Elizabeth is the fake name we decided for you in case anyone ever found the name 'Red' suspicious."

"You girls coming or what?!" Garcia called.

"Yeah, we're coming!" Daphne called, pocketing the bronze wand. She turned back to Red, her face serious. "C'mon, Red, this is our best shot at finding them! And if this lady wants to help, who are we to turn her down, right?"

* * *

'Kev' was a blonde-haired male around the same age as Garcia who insisted that they call him by his nickname instead of 'Kevin'. He was currently in the kitchen, cooking, occasionally adding comments to their conversation, more often than not making Garcia shoot him dirty looks.

"Kev's been my friend for as long as I can remember," Garcia was saying to the girls. "Which isn't saying much, since I have a terrible memory. Pretty good cook, if I say so myself."

"I had to learn because Garcia's a mess!" Kev called. "The last time she tried to cook—"

"Shut up, Kev!" Garcia snapped. She turned towards the girls, smiling sheepishly. "I am a bit accident prone," she admitted. "But Kev likes to exaggerate it a bit too much."

Daphne giggled. She actually liked Garcia and Kevin; they were funny, and if her instincts were right, she was pretty sure that Kev had a crush on her (how could she be wrong? She had to put up with Puck and Sabrina's not-so-subtle like for each other for years! She was confident in recognizing when someone had a crush on someone).

"What do you do, Garcia?"

"Tornado chaser," the woman replied. "I have a reputation of being fearless."

"Don't you mean _reckless?" _Kev called. "I swear, if I had a quarter for everytime I worried about you getting killed, I'd have enough to order you a butler to do the cooking!"

Something about that information made an idea nag at the back of her mind, but she couldn't exactly place it.

"Bah, why do you care, anyway?" Garcia shot back, scowling.

Kev didn't answer the question, choosing instead to say, "Oh, I almost forgot. I went into town to pick up some stuff, and apparently there are two newcomers there." He came in, holding a pot of soup and setting it on the table.

Daphne perked up, grabbing the spoon and pouring it into her bowl. "Two newcomers, you say?"

"Yeah, a girl and a guy. It was a strange sight to see; they were talking to people, laughing and stuff; when I dropped my wallet, the girl came running to give it back to me. Real sweet, if you ask me. Last I checked, they were having a nice chat with Harley."

"That mean old woman? Wow, they must be miracle workers if they can get on her good side!"

"Wow," Red marveled. "Sounds like they're really _kind."_

Daphne understood what her friend was saying. "'Scuse me, I have to use the restroom!" she said quickly, standing up and making a move towards the living room. But just as she did, the wand slipped out of her pocket and landed on the floor. Red winced and buried her face in her hands.

"What's that?" Kev asked, peering at the wand.

"A stick," Daphne said lamely. "It looked cool, so I took it."

"That's not any stick I've ever seen." Kev stood up and went to retrieve it, but Garcia stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her questioningly.

"I need to talk to the girls. Alone, please."

"Why?"

"Girl stuff."

"What do you need to tell two twelve year old—" Garcia shoved him out the door.

"We'll let you inside in a couple of minutes," she called, slamming the door and making her way towards them. She folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at them, one foot resting on top of the wand.

"Alright, you two. Tell me who you are, and do it fast; he's not going to stay quiet for long." She jerked a thumb at the door, where Kev was currently pounding at the door and demanding to be let in.

"I told you," Daphne said, "my name's—"

"Delilah and Liz, but really, when someone's carrying a wand around so secretively...I don't like to trust 'em. So, who are you two?"

Daphne glanced at Red, who nodded. With a sigh, she mumbled. "Daphne. This is Red."

"Red, huh?" Garcia's gaze travelled towards the girl. "Last I checked, you were an insane little girl."

Daphne's eyes widened. "The wand thing I can understand a little...but how do you know about—?"

"The Everafters? Hard not to...Daphne...Daphne Grimm!" Garcia's eyes lit up, and she grinned, laughing out loud. "Of course, how could I not see it? I don't know what case you're working on...how's your Uncle Jake? I haven't seen him in ages!"

"You know our Uncle Jake?"

"Well, yeah..." Understanding seemed to dawn on Garcia's face. "Oh, right, my fake name! I forgot all about that! You've girls have heard about me, though...it's great to meet you, Daphne Grimm! My name is Dorothy Gale."

"Dorothy Gale...from the Wizard of Oz?"

Garcia—or rather, Dorothy—nodded, smiling and running a hand through her short brown hair. "That'd be me. I've changed a lot since what happened, but it's me."

Daphne let out a strangled squeal and bit on her palm.

"Shouldn't we let Kevin in?" Red asked, gesturing towards the door.

Dorothy gave the door a dismissive wave. "Oh, he'll be fine! He doesn't exactly know about Everafters yet...I don't think I should tell him, at any rate." Her face fell a little.

"But wait, why are you still here in Kansas?" Daphne asked. "I think Uncle Jake mentioned you a couple of times, but...I thought Everafters took the chance to travel all over the place."

Dorothy shrugged, smiling a little. "I do travel all over the place; I have to, for my job, you know? But I always come back to Kansas. There's no place like home, after all." She scooped up the wand and twirled it in her fingers, wrinkling her nose. "Ugh, never cared much for magic after all my adventures...but this isn't about me." She sat down at the table again, studying the two girls with newfound interest. "Now, why don't you two tell me exactly why you're in Kansas, and your connection with the two new nice people in town."


End file.
